warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Angels of Acquittance
Wow, awesome article, flawed, but then those flaws are hit by coincidence, but hell. IT'S EPIC! [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 10:12, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. :D It would seem to have been deleted by admin though... :'( do you know about the spacemarine painter site, the bolter and chainsword? Doombringer99 22:15, September 25, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 I do, it just got deleted when it glitched or w/e happened with it. Thank you for telling me about it again. :) Oh, ya, best painter iv ever seen, and your welcome. =] Fleet Space Marine Fleets are extremely specialized after the Heresy. They don't use Imperial Navy ships, and their own ships are specialised for planetary assault and bombardment, and defending themselves from enemy attacks while doing so. As such, they're tough, and carry heavy main guns (Battle Barges have Bombardment Cannons that fire Magma Bombs), but the engines on their heaviest ships, the Battle Barges, are extremely underpowered and consequently, the Battle Barges are quite slow and better suited to taking a solid position and fighting from there. Strike Cruisers are more versatile and very quick by comparison, able to trade broadsides with most other Heavy Cruiser types, but they're not as well equipped for smashing things to bits from orbit. Chapter Fleets generally consist of about three Battle Barges (Chapters who're ridiculously overstaffed like the Black Templars may have more) and about nine to twelve Strike Cruisers. They use Imperial Navy frigates and escorts, as well as Imperial Navy support and supply ships. While the ship types aren't really the kind Space Marines use, your fleet isn't ridiculously oversized. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 12:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Heheheh... over-sized fleet... heheheh.... KuHB1aM 13:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Lol I didn't even comment on the article. Nice work, Patriot, apart from the format structure. KuHB1aM 13:03, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's not really oversized, considering I've never seen a definitive number for frigates in Space Marine Fleets. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lol I was referencing to my own fleet. KuHB1aM 13:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, lolfail by me then. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:19, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the responses :) So I need to change the type of ship as well, are the new ships suited to be run by regular humans though? I'm liking the idea of recruiting the lower castes on some planets to be trained as naval support. I do kinda want them to have a larger fleet because their homeworld is kinda stuck in the middle of nowhere and it's fairly close to the Tau Empire and the Craftworld Alaitoc and from what I've read the Imperial Fleet isn't exactly the quickest responder to emergency calls. Though the relation between the Tau/Craftworld and the AA is unusually good they are also in not a wonderful position should another Nid fleet come in from that direction. Unrelated question: Since the 10th brotherhood is an Imperial Guard regiment, basically, how unfluffy would it be to give them bolt pistols then have them hop on a space marines back and have them run around together? I think I might try to craft that with one of my models just for the heck of it. Should come out fairly amusing I hope hahah XD --Patriot398 16:59, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Absolutely. The ships are crewed by normal humans, because Space Marines are shock troopers. Their abilities are wasted on ship-to-ship combat unless it's constant boarding actions and hit 'n' run teleport attacks. If they have Imperial Guard Vassal Regiments (the Ultramarines do), it wouldn't be at all surprising for them to have a close working relationship with those regiments. They might even have a small flotilla attatched to the vassal regiments, but they wouldn't have Space Marines on-board at all. The 10th Brotherhood Officers could definitely have Bolt Pistols, but giving them all Bolters and Bolt Pistols would be both costly and impractical (0.75 Calibre, that's damn big), bearing in mind that even a small Bolt Pistol is a bit bigger than a human head, without a magazine loaded (have a look at Inquisitor Models for scale, they're more accurate and detailed in that sense). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh wow I didn't think the pistols were that big. I wasn't considering giving the IG part bolters... wouldn't that break their arms? Though it doesn't have a stock so the recoil would cause the gun to go up... I've heard about what a .50 cal Desert Eagle can do to the shooter if they aren't prepared for it I'd be afraid to see what a .75 AR would do. Just need to rearrange the fleet so I have the right vessels in it. I realize there are grammar errors, spelling errors, and the form is pretty bad, but I think I just want to get a rough draft down then after that and fixing any canonical issues start getting those things taken care of. Thank you so much once again for the help :) Also, sorry I keep forgetting to sign my name, I'll get the hang of doing so soon. --Patriot398 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) : .75 Calibre Rocket Propelled, mass reactive, self-detonating, armour-piercing slugs deliberately designed to produce even more noise than conventional firearms as a means of scaring the ever-loving shit out of the enemies of mankind. And weilded by the Space Marines, everyone's favourite fanatical Warrior Monks who can punch through a human chest and grapple with Orks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC)